Western World (album)
}} "Western World" is the third album by Melanie Martinez, which was released on August 6th, 2021. It was released with a full-feature film with the same name to accompany it. Background and Promotion Melanie originally began writing Western World in 2018 to be the 5th EP, but the idea was scrapped, and Western World became the 3rd studio album. The Western World extended play (EP) idea was later shaped into the idea of Even More Chaos, and Melanie stopped writing after completing Even More Chaos. After releasing K-12 for streaming on September 6th, 2019, Melanie began work for Western World again. Sometime in February of 2020, a song leaked which was meant to be on Western World, which is backed up in a tweet by Mel confirming the song's title was "Barrel Roll". On March 4th, 2020, Mel states on twitter that "seven out of fifteen songs are completed", confirming there are 15 songs on the album (which went down to 13 after scrapping Supercute and Dipping Bird) On April 16th, 2020, a video titled "Melanie Martinez - Blue Bonnet" is accidentally uploaded to her channel, but is quickly deleted after 5 minutes. The song was confirmed to be another Western World outtake and the song remains lost. On April 29th, 2020, a TV spot for the film was released, alongside a snippet of ''Mary Jane Shoes'' in the background as music. To promote Western World, Melanie did a few things. First of all, she created 2 promotional singles to promote the album, Strawberry Fields Forever and Not My Type Anymore. In an interview with V Magazine, Melanie confirmed that Not My Type Anymore would be released on July 15th, 2020. Unfortunately, the song was delayed to July 27th, because Melanie was too busy pushing out new songs. In another interview with V Magazine, Melanie confirmed that a deluxe version will likely be available in 2022 to promote the album. It was later revealed on February 2nd, 2022 via Melanie's Instagram story that the deluxe version would be released in the format of an extended play (EP) titled Even More Chaos. It was released on July 17th, 2022. Story The story is present after the events of K-12. Cry Baby makes her final decisions on leaving Earth, and leaves with Lilith, Celeste, Angelita, Magnolia, Ben and Fleur, while being transported to a town known as Western World. Cry Baby narrates the story and film, fighting evil alongside her friends. She meets new characters and greets old friends and foes as her powers as an empath grows stronger. Characters * Lilith * Cry Baby * Angelita * Fleur * Magnolia * Celeste * Ben * Brandon * Ava * Mede * Brother (mentioned) * Mom (mentioned) * Phillipé * Johnny * Kelly Locations * K-12 Sleepaway School * Western World ** Cry Baby's Apartment ** Tearfield Park ** Ava's Ice Cream Stand ** Lilith's Palace ** Courtroom ** Hazel Hills ** Strawberry Fields ** Playground Tracklist There are 13 tracks on the CD. The songs on the album tell a story in chronological order. There is both an explicit version of the album and a clean version. * "*" = a song that has both explicit and clean versions. Cut Songs Bold typing indicates that the song, snippets of the song, or lyrics have been leaked/posted/performed at some point. Underlined typing indicates that the song's full studio version has been leaked. Strikethrough indicates that the song was once posted on her YouTube channel, but has since been removed and it currently remains unleaked and lost. *[[Barrel Roll|'Barrel Roll']] *Blue Bonnet *[[Corn Cob|'Corn Cob']] *Heatwave *[[Tornado|'Tornado']] *[[Berry Bush|'Berry Bush']] *[[Garden Gnome|'Garden Gnome']] *'To Forget' *Paranoia Roses *[[Plague|'Plague']] *Meatloaf *[[Supercute|'Supercute']] *[[Dipping Bird|'Dipping Bird']] Adventures Adventures were a method that Melanie Martinez used to promote her third album, Western World. They were released in specific areas around the world and showcased a snippet of a song from the album. There are 13 released adventures in total. Singles 2019-10-19-1-0.png|"Castle On a Hill"|link=Castle On a Hill 2020-01-02-1578001421.png|"Paranormal Activity"|link=Paranormal Activity 2020-01-09-1.png|"Ice Cream Stand'|link=Ice Cream Stand 2020-01-02-2.png|"Go For The Throat"|link=Go For The Throat "Castle On a Hill" was released on January 16th, 2020 as the lead single. "Paranormal Activity" was released on June 7th, 2020 as the second single. "Ice Cream Stand" was released on September 8th, 2020 as the third single. "Go For The Throat" was released as the fourth and final single on February 14th, 2021. Promotional Singles Dcdev75-a3ea1e7d-5581-4fa5-af42-88d6a2f3b1e9.png|"Strawberry Fields Forever"|link=Strawberry Fields Forever Placeholder|"Not My Type Anymore"|link=Not My Type Anymore 2 promotional singles, "Strawberry Fields Forever" and "Not My Type Anymore" were released alongside the album on August 6th, 2021. CD Booklet 2020-01-09r33e.png Trivia * Similar to what happened with K-12, an album with the name "Tropiclands" appeared on all streaming services on Melanie's page, but it was taken down less than 3 minutes later. ** Butterfly Effect was not part of the original tracklist, due to the song being recorded after the tracklist was revealed, the fake Tropiclands album. * In the original version of the CD Booklet, "effect" was misspelt as "affect". * A few last-minute changs were made; Blue Bonnet was replaced by Go For The Throat, Tornado was replaced by ''Mary Jane Shoes'','' ''Berry Bush was replaced by Cocktail Party and ''Meatloaf'''' was replaced by Starlight.'' * There were originally meant to be 15 tracks on the original tracklist, but Melanie shortened the album down to 13, which lead to the scrapping of Supercute and Dipping Bird last minute. These songs were later released on Even More Chaos. **According to Melanie, she regret putting Supercute on ''Even More Chaos ''due to it not fitting the theme, but she has stated that the song is 'finer than other songs on the EP'. Gallery To Be Added. Special Thanks * Crybabyintheclub2 * Quartz097 Category:2021 Category:Albums Category:Mede's Projects Category:Western World Category:2020 Category:2019